Bike baby
by Two Girls One Account
Summary: After a motorcycle accident, Jace is sent to the hospital. He meets Dr. Fray, who he soon gains an interest in. One Shot! Please R&R


**Please don't hate us for this. It's late, we're tired and the only thing keeping us going right now is pizza and kool-aid. This was the result. **

"So, how did you injure yourself?" asked the pretty redheaded doctor.

"Uh, well… It's kind of a complicated story." Jace mumbled, trying not to blush as she felt his chest where his three broken ribs were.

"So give me the short version," she said, smiling. _Wow, she's beautiful._

"Well… see… there was this little old lady and she was walking in a dark alley alone and this thug gang came over and said 'hey lady, give us everything you own!' and she was all like 'oh no! What will I do without my wallet and my Windex?'" Jace imitated a high pitched old lady voice. He continued his story. "So obviously, I heard all of this from my fifth story window, and I was like 'Hell no!' So I jumped out of my window and rolled into a super badass position that really intimidated the gang. They would have run there but I took it upon myself to beat the crap out of all thirty-eight of them single handily. A few of them got a couple punches in but they look way worse. Now that I think of it, I think some of them might be dead."

"How noble of you," she said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't much older than Jace; maybe even his age.

There was a small knock on the door as Dr. Fray walked over to open it. Alec and Magnus walked in, smiling like idiots.

"You're alive!" Alec said, patting Jace on a sore spot, which was his whole body.

"God dammit Magnus, I should have known!" Dr. Fray said, shaking her head.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jace and Alec said in unison.

"Yeah, Clary and I went to med school together." Magnus smiled at his former colleague.

"Right," Clary began. "Putting Mr. Herondale's bullshit story aside, what did you pay, and/or bet him to do?"

"What?" Magnus said, looking offended. "I would never! How dare you accuse me of putting my dear, dear friend in danger!"

Clary glared at him, but it was Alec that cracked.

"He bet Jace he couldn't go up the motorcycle ramp backwards, blindfolded while singing Single Ladies by Beyoncé!"

Magnus smiled proudly. "Not gonna lie, I was quite impressed. He sung beautifully and did everything quite well except stick the landing… which he might have made if I hadn't screamed duck noises into a bullhorn and broken his focus, but that's beside the point!" he pulled a fifty out of his pocket and handed it to Jace. "You may have lost the bet but you entertained me and that's all that matters. Also, you probably have some large hospital bills to pay."

"Right," Clary mumbled, turning towards the door. "Mr. Herondale, you can leave when it most conveniences you. Please do not stay too long." She began to leave but Jace caught her hand.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Can I have your number?"

"Sorry, I don't date patients."

"But you just released me! I'm not your patient anymore! "

"Don't worry," Magnus interjected. "I've got her number. I'll hook you up."

"I'm still right here," Clary said, obviously annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'll call you! Maybe you could come over and see my baby," Jace winked.

**OoOoOoO**

Exactly three days later, Jace stood outside his garage with the most beautiful doctor in the whole wide world. He totally scored her all by himself, and he was proud. Sure, Magnus had to blackmail Clary with some kind of embarrassing story from college to get her here, but it was mostly him.

"You ready for this?" Jace asked, getting ready for the big reveal.

"Just get it over with so I can go home," Clary moaned. God, she was so into him.

Jace brought his hand down dramatically and hit the button to open the garage. The door slid upwards slowly, much to Clary's disappointment.

When the door was finally open, Clary stood in awe and boredom, staring directly at a… empty garage.

"Shouldn't there be something there?" she droned, not really caring.

"Wait, wait, wait! It gets better!"

"Are you sure? I mean, this is pretty exciting. What's better than an empty garage?"

"THIS!" Jace hit a second button on his remote. Suddenly, a circle in the floor opened up, and from the hole raised a platform holding a shiny black motorcycle. The lights in the garage dimmed as a spotlight hit the bike, which was now rotating on its pedestal.

"Isn't this awesome?" Jace screamed over the booming beat of Eye of the Tiger.

"Can I go home?" Clary yelled back.

"I know, it's so amazing! But wait! There's more!" Jace screamed as he hit a third button. Clary rolled her eyes.

A cloud of confetti and balloons rained down from the ceiling as the side door opened and two beautiful girls wearing matching bikinis walked out. They began dancing around the bike in a very sexual way, making Clary even more uncomfortable. Then one of the girls leaned over and allowed her hand to graze the side of the bike. Suddenly everything stopped. The music, the light show, the spinning, the confetti, everything.

"What… _the fuck _Sheryl!"

"It's Kathleen," the girl muttered.

"I don't give a fuck! I replaced Sheryl, and now you're next. Turn in your bikini and get the fuck out."

The girl pouted, stripping down and handing her skimpy uniform to Jace. He snatched in from her and spat at her feet.

Once the naked girl was gone, Jace got down on his knees with a clean rag and a bottle of polish. He started cleaning off the place where Kathleen had touched while whispering loving things to the bike, the way one would to a child that had just hurt their knee.

Clary took the opportunity to escape. She turned back to look at Jace for a moment, just to say "well, I'll just go now."

"I'll call you," he yelled back.

"Please don't."

**Hope you guys enjoyed our drunken exhaustion. :)**

**xoxo**

**-R & A**


End file.
